Eastern Prince
by Angel Light Justice
Summary: Prince Wufei is sent to the Safe Way when his mother, the queen, recieves word that the Gundam Raiders are planning on kid napping the royal children. When he arrives he meets a strange Arabian slave with the gift of magic and a dream reveals more than


Warnings. This story will contain yaoi. This story *might* (allthough I for once realy doubt this) be a lemon later on. There will probobly be blood and violence of a gory nature. Please take to heart this warning.  
  
(please note that this story is AU/fantasy also.)  
  
Disclaimer. I don't own Gundam Wing or the characters therein. Please don't sue me. It's not a very nice thing to do and I don't have any money.  
  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
  
  
Chang, Wufei , future king of the land of China, master of the arts, and fierce warrior, was still being babied by his mother. The events of the night before played over and over in his mind, taunting him and his pride. Quickly he changed from the colorfull robes he wore in public into a plain white gi and white pants. Of course his elder sister and brother wouldn't aprove of him wearing commoners clothes, even if it was for meditation. He sat down cross legged on the floor of the room, lighting a single candle. As the sun started setting Wufei fell asleep, still in his meditative position.  
  
* The second royal advisor walked into the hall. His long red robe trailing behind him, "Your Highness one of our spies has returned distressing news." he paused waiting for the Queen to give him recognition. The woman nodded as her three children looked up from their studies. Wufei noted that the advisor had not said wether the spy had returned with the news. He frowned.  
"The Gundam Raiders are planning on kidnapping the royal children."   
There was a silence in the hall as the Queen looked down at the man like a mother would after scolding thier child. She, for some reason, didn't seem disturbed by the news.  
"Why have those bandits not been caught?" at this question the advisor was saved by an Upper of the guard.  
"Your Highness, I will take responsibility for that delay. My own guards are taking care of the matter as we speak." he was bowing low in front of the queen.  
She sat in thought for a few minutes, "You are dismissed." she gestured toward the advisors, "The guard is dissmissed."  
After the room was cleared of all people with the exeption of Prince Wufei, Princess Merain, Prince Mepha, and Queen Hyaphest. She began to speak. Her tone was steady as she related her plan to her children.  
"You will all leave for the Safe Way tonight. I will send with you a guard. Your other robes and belongings will follow you in a week with a servant." she spoke quickly and quietly to her children.  
"What about father and the rest of the castle? The news that we are gone will spread like wild fire. It won't be a secret that we've gone." the Princess questioned.  
"Yes, but it will be a secret where we are." said Mepha.  
The other prince snorted, his elder sister severely lacked the ability to think things through. Which was why his mother had given him the honour of inheriting the crown.  
"I will stay with you mother. I don't need protection from a few rogues." Fei kept his gaze as level as he could with his mother's dark brown eyes. He knew they where brown, but even if from this short distance they looked black.  
"You will go with your brother and sister. I will put no child of mine in danger of being kidnapped." she saw the look on her son's face and added sternly, "Go now, and be gone before day break."  
The image of his mother faded and he was left in the blackness of sleep.  
"You know," a voice sounded in his mind, "You shouldn't have left her." a person apeared in the darkness but the face was in shadow. Is was wearing a black shirt with matching pants. Around it's neck Fei recognized a christian cross. He had seen them worn by traders from Europe.  
"Who are you?" the person rocked back and forth on it's feet as if contemplating whether to answer or not.  
"I am Two, the Demon of the Church. Remember your lessons? You are a smart person I'm sure you'll figure out who I am before I capture you. Take this." the figure threw him a small dark object. When he caught it the black clad figure disapeared. He looked in his hand to see what he had caught. It was a carving of two small bird wings. One made of obsidian and the other made of ebony wood. They where conected by a pale white stone with a chain strung through it. There was a sharp flash of light.*  
  
Fei woke to a rustle of cloth. Looking around he saw that the porch window was open. He slowly unfolded his legs making sure not to wince as pain shot up them. He felt some thing around his neck. Looking down he saw a necklace given to him in his dream. His dream rushed back to him then left him, as dream's often do, leaving the image of the black clothed being burning in his mind.  
"Lord Wufei?" there was a knock at his door, "Master Wufei I have brought clothes for you."  
The Prince quickly shut the window and straitened his colar and pants, "Enter." he winced inwardly as his voice came out in a croak.  
The door opened and a blonde servant walked in. The boy set a plain blue top on the closest chair along with a pair of white pants and simple,black shoes.  
The prince snorted at being brough common people's clothes. The boy quickly explained.  
"Her Highness the Queen has formaly requested that you wear commoner clothes while you are away from the palace." the boy bowed low, "I will help you put them on if you wish, Lord Wufei." the comment was not unexpected, as most nobles relied on servants to dress them.  
There was a moment of silence then the Prince spoke, "I will have no trouble clothing my self." he paused and thought, "Wait out side my door while I dress. I will call you back in. What is your name?"  
The boy responded with a hint of hate in his voice, "It is Quatre Winner, your highness." the tone gave Wufei the urge to strike the small boy. The boy was bowing low and, forgetting his anger for a moment, Wufei sighed. He internaly hated people bowing to him all the time, "Dismissed."   
The boy quickly left the room. Fei looked over at the clothes then put them on and summoned Quatre.  
"Are you the servant that mother has sent?" Wufei asked when the blonde returned.  
Again, a hint of malice, "No, your highness, I am your guard." the blonde still hadn't made eye contact with him, and it was very annoying having to stare at the top of the boy's unusualy gold crowned head.  
"Stand up straight and look at me." Wufei wanted to see what made this small, foreign boy special enough to be his guard.  
The teen looked up at him and Wufei's breath caught in his throat. He had the most amazing aqua eyes. There was a slight metalic ring when the boy straightened and Wufe had to control himself from wrinkling his nose in distaste.  
Around the boy's wrists where slave braclets. The green blue eyes that where looking at him where almost sad when they glanced down at the braclets, "I was a gift to your kingdom a year ago."   
Wufei's eyes turned to slits at the memory of that time months ago. His father had been alive then and no town had been safe. His father's greed and power grew with each village he took. As his lands had expanded some kingdoms avoided destruction by sending gifts to ease the king's greed.  
Now, after his father's death, or murder you might say, slavery had been all but banned. With so many knew laws protecting them and instructing on their keeping, it was easier to set them free and offer them jobs and homes than to keep them as slaves. A few still shadowed around the palace and where kept in some of the larger Hold Keeper's forts, but Wufei had been unaware of this one's presence, "Why have I never seen you in the palace?"  
Quatre's eyes hardened to ice, "I was your father's. I slept in his chambers. I woke in his chambers. I stayed in his chambers."  
In other words he was a fuck toy. Wufei's disgust toward his father multiplied. He knew some Holder's had slave's like that and he was sickened at the thought of keeping some one merely for that perpose. Then a question arose in Wufei's mind, "How did you servive this long?" most slaves like that didn't last a week unless they where good for some thing else.  
"I'm a fully taught and blooded mage." the teen said it so calmly Wufei almost thought he said some thing else.  
Even common people knew magic, herbs and some times small charms, but finding a mage who had completed their training was rare. The fact that amazed him even more was this was a full blooded boy mage. Usualy people with magic in their blood where female. Wufei looked the blonde up and down. He sertainly looked male.  
The boy caught Wufei's look and his jaw hardened. Wufei's curiosity prevailed and he asked.  
"Most fully blooded mages are female-" he was cut off.  
"I have the option of producing offspring but I can assure you I am a man." Quatre's eyes flickered with some thing for a moment then it was gone.  
"Hm," Wufei stood silent for a long moment, a question came unbidden to his lips, "Did you bare my father any children?" imediantly the blonde's eyes iced over again and he regreted the words.  
"I will only have children with my mate."  
"Your mate?" again the young prince's curiosity controled his tongue.  
"My mate. " Quatre's eyes had suddenly become hollow, "The one I am destained to return to and the one I love." Quatre suddenly stiffened and bowed his head, "Your highness, I ask your permission to be dismissed." his head stayed bowed.  
Wufei was in an unnerved state. He nodded, then realizing Quatre couldn't see the nod verbaly dismissed him. At the door Quatre paused.  
"I must thank you, your highness," his back was still turned from Wufei, "for opening old wounds I thought had scared over long ago." with that he silently slipped out. Leaving Wufei with more questions than answers and an unusual weight on his chest.  
  
  
  
  
AN: Okay. I actualy like this story. It isn't a plotless porn! Yea! Go Justice! NAH helped me write this one so I have to thank her for her help. Also, this is gonna be a long term project so stick around! Any ideas? Comments? Critisisms? (besides my spelling) Flame me and bad things will happen!  
  



End file.
